XMen: Fate
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: After devastation, the X-Men and the Brotherhood navigate a chaotic world. Will they bring about peace or cause more destruction?
1. Prologue

X-Men: Fate

_Prologue_

After the Dark Phoenix catastrophe, the X-Men had more losses than they could count. The cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force had come and gone, but not without leaving death and destruction in its wake.

It took Scott Summers' life , Raven Darkholme's life and left Xavier's Institute in ruins.

Charles Xavier, known as Professor X to the many who knew and admired him, had been killed. Along with him, Erik Lensherr, known as Magneto to the many who followed and feared him.

Many humans and mutants were killed during the Dark Phoenix Uprising. Many thought its appearance marked the end of everything. However, the death of her mentor and father figure allowed Jean Grey to reject and rid herself of the Phoenix Force, but as a result, she fell into a catatonic state.

The X-Men went their separate ways to try and quell the chaos that followed and save mutants. The Brotherhood disbanded to protect themselves from the groups of humans that began to hunt mutants. The Purifiers grew in number to combat what they saw as the mutant problem and threat. The tensions between humans and mutants reached an all-time high.

Logan refused to leave Jean's side. While Ororo, who believed all of this had happened for a reason, decided the only way to bring peace back to the world was to rebuild.

A year later, Ororo reopened the school as headmistress. She and Logan had asked old friends to return and help run it. These included Remy LeBeau, Forge, Emma Frost and Danielle Moonstar.

Not long after school was in session, Ororo and Logan heard rumors of the formation of a new team of Brotherhood members, who were taking action against humans. Logan saw fit to train a new team of X-Men. Ororo agreed. They set out to recruit from the students within their new first class


	2. Xavier's Legacy

X-Men: Fate

_Xavier's Legacy_

Ororo stood at the window in the Headmasters' Office. She looked out over the main courtyard, gazing at the Xavier Memorial Statute.

"We shall carry on your legacy," she said under her breath.

She heard the door open and close and knew Logan had arrived.

"Her condition?" she asked without turning to face him.

"The same," Logan said, a slight growl escaping him. He leaned on the wall near Ororo for a moment before he turned to her. "And the others are right behind me."

Ororo glanced at him before she turned toward the door. Remy threw open both doors. He went and plopped down in one of the easy chairs. Emma Frost sat on Xavier's old desk, admiring it before she placed a hand on it and gave her attention to Ororo. Forge came into the room and shook his head at Remy as he stood behind him. Danielle closed the doors before she stood with the group.

"I thought our staff meetings were monday mornings mon amie," Remy said in his thick cajun accent, addressing Ororo. "I was headed out for a drink."

Emma crossed her arms, "Like you need any more to drink. You know what this is about."

"Recruitment, Cerebra and the new Brotherhood," Ororo said.

"I'll start," Forge said. "All the repairs to Cerebra are finished. I even added a few modifications. She's ready for use."

"That's good to hear because recruitment isn't going well," Danielle said. "Our students are either too young or their ability wouldn't allow them to do the necessary work."

"She's right," Logan said. "Some have potential, but the shit they'd have to deal with now might break them before they get out of the gate."

"I spoke with Rahne earlier," Danielle said. "She felt that might be the greatest obstacle we would face in trying to form a new team. Xavier's Institute is a beacon for trouble now more than ever. With the Purifiers, Anti-Mutant groups and possibly the Brotherhood taking action, she wondered if it was right for us to ask any of our students to face this much danger."

"We must," Ororo said. "The Dark Phoenix tragedy has changed the world and thrown it into chaos. It has become our responsibility to bring peace back to it and its people."

"And the old guard has too much on their hands already," Forge said. "Hank is in Washington, Warren and Kitty are traveling the states and Bobby and Kurt are keeping tabs on old Brotherhood members. We're have to keep things running smoothly here, so the government won't shut us down."

"I explained that to her, but she was no less worried," Danielle said.

"Under our care, they should be fine," Emma Frost said. "You cannot tell me there is not one person in this school that would not relish the opportunity to be a part of the X-Men."

"Remy, looks like you got something on your mind," Logan said. "Don't be afraid to shoot off at the mouth. It's your speciality."

"I got bad news," Remy said. "Sad news is more like it. I wanted to hold off before I sprung it on the rest of you."

"I believe the worst is behind us," Emma Frost said.

"I sent some of my men to look into those rumors about a new Brotherhood," Remy said. "They weren't having much luck. We would find them with their memories wiped any time they tracked a good lead. Finally, one of my men managed an audio recording of the crew in action. Anna led the team that destroyed that Purifier base in Houston last week."

"You're lying!" Logan snarled.

"I heard her Logan," Remy said, revealing a serious side rarely seen. "Who would know her voice better than me?"

"She had gone missing, but I thought she was in mourning," Forge said. He shook his head.

"Something must be at work here," Danielle said.

"Did you make out anyone else on that damn recording?" Logan yelled.

"Logan, keep your voice down," Danielle said. She glanced toward the door. Logan understood, so he worked to calm himself down.

"No," Remy said.

"No need to get worked up," Emma said, standing. "With Cerebra working again, I can track her and look into the matter."

"If we can't find anyone here, we'll have to search for others using Cerebra," Danielle said.

"Of course, and I'll be the one to handle that as well," Emma said.

"We're not at a total loss cherie," Remy said, cheering up a bit. "I've been working with someone I think would do us proud. Though, I do believe she's the very definition of trouble."

"Reva Parker," Ororo said. "I had my eye on her too."

"She's almost got a temper to rival Logan's," Danielle said. Logan shot her a look, and she couldn't help smile. "But with the right teammates, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Kurt and I wanted to look into Adrian Luca," Forge said. "If you remember Emma, he was the young man whose powers manifested during the rally attack and Bastion ordeal."

"Yes, I remember," Emma said. "He was the one with several mental scars caused by the memories of us deceased father."

"Adrian used to be a Purifier, but Kurt says he wants to do the right thing for humans and mutants," Forge said.

"Adrian is lost, but I believe he would develop and flourish in this environment," Emma said.

"He arrived a little while ago," Forge said. "Kurt is helping him settle in."

"We'll start off slow," Ororo said. "Emma will look into this new Brotherhood and continue to monitor Jean's mental state. Forge, I'll leave explaining to Reva and Adrian what becoming a part of the X-Men will mean for them to you. And if they accept, Logan can give them a tour of our facility and truly test their abilities in the Danger Room."

"A team of two won't be enough to change anything," Danielle said.

"It won't," Ororo said. " That is why I would like for you and Remy to greet a new mutant. Evan alerted me to his presence and thought he might be perfect for our school and the team. He recognized Evan and asked to become a part of the X-Men to help humans and fellow mutants."

"Who is this new mutant?" Danielle asked.

"Reth Whitfield," Ororo said. "He should arrive in the morning. I'm certain with his arrival we shall be able to continue moving forward."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Remy stood and said, "I do believe we have quite the workload ahead of us."

"But we'll get it done," Danielle said.

The others glanced at each other before they all nodded in agreement.


	3. Destiny's Embrace

X-Men: Fate

_Destiny's Embrace_

Anna teleported into Irene Adler's living room. She looked behind a curtain and watched Irene sit and rock on her porch swing while she sipped some lemonade. She watched Irene turn toward her and reveal a short smile.

Irene beckoned her outside. Anna went out on the porch, opening the door and closing it behind her.

"Anna," Irene said. They met each other halfway, and Irene wrapped her arms around her.

"Destiny," Anna said, reciprocating the embrace.

"Don't call me that," Irene said, heading back for her seat. As she sat down, she picked up the second glass of lemonade she had waiting.

"It's what I feel most comfortable calling you," Anna said, a southern accent tinged her voice. She sat beside Irene and took the glass from her. "I call you Destiny, with love."

Irene smiled before she spoke, "You've come to speak to me about my diary entry, about our progress."

"Because of your diary, I recruited a team, I began to lead them against the Purifiers and I gathered the young mutants I had to find," Anna said. "You told me to come to you when I reached August 29th, the day Forge finished his repairs on Cerebra and the day your diary ended."

"And that day was a few days ago," Irene said. "Today is the day I tell you what should happen next."

"Do I want to know?" Anna asked. She stood up and looked upon Irene. "I've been with these three, Lupita Conejo, Aimi Yoshida and Leon Grimm, and I don't want to put them in danger."

"Aimi, hidden on a tanker and sent to the states by her parents, by Shiro, to save her," Irene said. "Lupita, living on her own to survive, and Leon, hoping to do more, be more and become a part of something greater than himself."

"Our world's messed up, and I won't throw them into the worst of it," Anna said.

"You've started to care about them," Irene said. "I understand what you're feeling. Without us, without you, they'd be worse off."

"I believe that, at least when it comes to Lupita," Anna said and sat back down. "She and her mother watched a Purifier fill her father with bullets, and she watched her mother suffer a breakdown because of it. With no other family, she chose homelessness rather than possibly end up with an anti-mutant foster family."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I hate this war between humans and mutants, I'm tired of watching friends and loved ones die," Anna said." And I'm angry, I'm angry with Xavier and Raven for dying, and I'm angry with Jean, especially Jean. She caused all of this." She seemed to lose herself in memories.

"That's why you decided to do something about it," Irene said, bringing her back.

"Tell me what's next," Anna said.

"Send those three to take control of Jean," Irene said. "To have her use Cerebra and find the mutant Matthias Calhoun, code name Siphon."

"The next step involves Jean?" Anna questioned. "I find that suspicious. And who is this Matthias? What does he have to do with anything?"

"You can find it suspicious, but she's required," Irene said. "And in regards to Matthias, I only know him, know his face, from visions. I've seen bits and pieces of him. I know he's tied to Xavier and Erik's past and our future."

"I'll make sure it's done, but when I return, I'll expect more," Anna said. "You're not telling me everything."

"Believe what you will," Irene said.

Anna stood and walked a few steps from Irene. "If this ends with you betraying me," a short smile came and went, "well"

"I know," Irene said, smiling briefly before Anna teleported from the porch.


	4. Emma's Dilemma

X-Men: Fate

_Emma's Dilemma_

"Emma, what do you got?" Logan asked, standing behind her as she finished using Cerebra.

"Shouldn't you be in the middle of something?" Emma asked him, turning to face him.

"Ororo decided she wants to wait until we get the three of them together before we start this thing," Logan said. "And I want to know if you found Anna."

"Strange as it may sound, she's nowhere to be found," Emma said. "Usually, that would mean she's dead, but I can sense her. Something is blocking my ability to locate her."

"What the hell does that mean?" Logan growled. "Is she in danger? What about the Brotherhood members? Can you locate them?"

"It means exactly what I said it means," Emma said. "She doesn't seem to be in any danger, so you can remain calm. I did search for the Brotherhood members. Avalanche, Pyro, Toad and Sabertooth are scattered across the globe, but Quicksilver is also nowhere to be found, along with Azazel and Havok."

"Same circumstances, you can sense them, but you can't locate them?"

Emma nodded. "Bobby and Kurt reported their disappearances months ago. Now, we know they weren't a coincidence. Danielle was right. Something is at work here."

"We'll have to let Ororo know," Logan said. "Put together a plan to do something about it and find Anna."

"Should we go now, or did you want me to look into those kids for you first?" Emma asked and smirked.

"Stay out of my head lady," Logan said. "Don't get me wrong. I'm all for putting a new team together, but I want to make sure they don't end up dead during training let alone a mission."

"That's fine with me," Emma said. "I was curious about these three myself. Besides, I wanted to get a feel for Cerebra's new modifications."

"Let's get to it then," Logan said, walking forward and standing beside Emma as she began.

"We'll start with Adrian Luca since I met awhile back," Emma said. "Forge did excellent work. He's made it so we can look into mutants' histories. With these modifications, any and all information about them is available to us. I'll project what I'm seeing into your mind."

"Give me the cliff's notes version," Logan told her. Emma decided to show him a bit of information on each and projections of their physical appearances.

Name: Adrian Luca

Age: 17

Parents: Laurel Schlueter [Mutant] (Deceased)

Jaiver Luca [Non-Mutant] (Deceased)

Birth Place: Los Angeles, California

Ability: Shadow Matter

"Mother died during childbirth," Emma said. "She hid her ability her whole life. Father was an Anti-Mutant extremist and taught him to hate all mutants and trained him to fight against them."

"Fucked up family, but we've heard worse," Logan said. "Sounds like now he's making his own choices."

"True," Emma said. "His ability, shadow matter, appears to be the power to control the immediate unseen dark matter around the body and manifest it into a solid shape for an instant."

"Could be a mid to long range fighter," Logan remarked.

"He's been going to school and living with his deaf grandmother ever since his father's death, and he hasn't used his ability since he assisted us with Bastion," Emma said.

"Up next," Logan said.

Name: Reva Parker

Age: 17

Parents: Suravi Lahiri [Mutant]

Rowland Parker [Non-Mutant]

Birth Place: Oxford, United Kingdom

Ability: Solar Mutagen

"Mother's ability manifested when she was young," Emma said. "She and her husband kept it a secret from others because of the danger they thought it might bring to them. When she was old enough, they told their daughter. Reva told them one day she would be a mutant too."

"Suravi had to hide who she was just so she could live a normal life and keep her family safe," Logan growled. "Pisses me off. What's this solar mutagen about?"

"Her ability allows her to absorb solar energy and expel it from her body as she sees fit," Emma said. "And with her touch, she can use it to mutate other organisms. If you recall, she's friends with that giant sparrow."

"An ability like that has its limits and consequences," Logan said seriously. "But she'll definitely be able to handle herself in the field."

"Yes, just make sure she knows to use that ability sparingly," Emma said. "On top of this, she's also an accomplished middleweight boxer. She and her father bonded over boxing when she was young, and they've worked together with it over the years.

"Anything else?" Logan asked.

"You might like this bit," Emma said. "The mistreatment of mutants makes her furious. Even before she became a mutant, she never had a problem shutting down anyone who disrespected mutants with her fists."

"Something tells she might become my favorite," Logan said. "And the last member of this trio, what do you have on him?"

Name: Reth Whitfield

Age: 17

Parents: Rebekah Whitfield [Non-Mutant]

Elijah Whitfield [Not-Mutant]

Birth Place: Brooklyn, New York

Ability: Aura Manipulation

"Mother works with Jubilation as Managing Editor of _Mutant World News_. Father used to work at a law firm but decided to go into construction because he preferred working with his hands. However, he continues to represent mutants in difficult cases pro bono as he did when he practiced law."

"Reth was always in the thick of things," Logan said.

Emma nodded. "He's read plenty about us, and apparently, he's heard more than a few stories about the Institute and the X-Men from Jubilation."

"Never heard of Aura Manipulation before though," Logan said.

"He has the ability to perceive the auras that surround objects and people and manipulate them at will," Emma said. "This leads to instances of perceiving people's thoughts and/or feelings and channeling the energy of his own aura."

"Not bad," Logan said.

"Not a bad guy either," Emma said. "He admires Xavier and agrees with him that human and mutants can coexist peacefully. Throughout the Dark Phoenix catastrophe, he acted as a mediator among the humans and mutants of his school, and after its end, he continued to do so. He also wrote several articles for the _Mutant World News _explaining why peaceful coexistence would benefit all humans and mutants alike."

"All this before he even became a mutant?" Logan asked. Emma nodded. "I'm surprised the kid isn't dead yet." Logan chuckled. "I can work with this. After I get through with them, we'll all be proud to call them X-Men."

Logan began to leave as Emma finished using Cerebra. "I'll let you speak with Ororo about what you found out. I'm going to go sit with Jean."

Emma turned around watched Logan round the corner. "What should I tell her first, I wonder." She spoke under her breath as she walked toward the room's exit. "Should I tell her, tell you and the others, that Anna is leading the new Brotherhood or that Jean is about to leave this life. Decisions. Decisions."


	5. Rider Of The Storm

X-Men: Fate

_Rider Of The Storm_

Emma walked into the Headmaster's office to meet with Ororo. She opened the doors, closed them behind her and locked them. She stood in front of Xavier's desk across from Ororo.

"I knew it would not take long for you to learn the truth," Ororo said.

"I want to keep it from the others if possible," Emma said. "Logan and Remy would not react well to this news."

"It concerns Anna," Ororo said.

"Yes and Jean as well," Emma said. Kurt and Kitty teleported into the room. "I summoned them on my way here. We'll need them if we want to handle this quickly and quietly."

"We would've preferred some kind of information before we were summoned," Kurt joked, speaking with a heavy German accent.

["We will discuss Jean at a later time,"] Ororo told Emma with her thoughts.

["Agreed,"] Emma said.

"Good to see you again Ororo," Kitty said. She went and gave her a hug. Kurt gave her a slight wave. "Emma." Emma nodded in return. "Is everything okay?"

"Anna is leading the new Brotherhood team," Emma said. "When I used Cerebra, I was able to tap into her mind before something both blocked me from reading her thoughts and finding her location."

"Is another mutant controlling her?" Kurt asked, concern in his voice.

"No," Emma said. "She is doing this of her own free will. I summoned you two here because I thought you might be able to look into the situation. As far as I know, she is working with Azazel, Havok and Quicksilver. Because their locations are being blocked as well, I believe this connects them."

"What would you have us do?" Kitty asked.

"Meet with Caliban and see if he might be able to track one of these four down," Emma said. "If that doesn't work, I thought if possible, Kurt might be able to sense Azazel and find him or them that way."

"Your primary objective is to reach Anna," Ororo said. "Talk to her. Find out what led her down this path."

"I can't sense Azazel, so we'll have to find Caliban," Kurt said. "Is he still with the Morlocks?"

"Yes," Ororo told him.

"If I had to guess, their base of operations is somewhere in Chicago," Emma said. "After you meet with Caliban, speak with me Kurt. I'll help you teleport there. I believe if Caliban is in close proximity he'll be able to locate them, and the two of you can proceed with your mission."

"If Megan were still with us, crossing the country would be no problem," Kurt said. A brief silence passed between the four of them.

"I was hoping to see Danielle next time I came to the mansion, but I guess that will have to wait," Kitty said. "We'll report back as soon as we can."

"All aboard that's going ashore," Kurt said. Kitty shook her head with a smile. The two teleported from the room.

"Jean does not have much time left," Ororo said.

"No, she doesn't," Emma said. "She's spent a fair amount of time trying to traverse the mental labyrinth in which the Phoenix left her. That labyrinth is falling apart, so is Jean. Her mental walls have kept me from being able to assist her. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for her. Soon, she'll die."

"Jean's life, Anna's Brotherhood, something or someone blocking your abilities," Ororo said. "So much is behind us. Now, so much is before us. I brought us through the aftermath of one storm, and once again, we are headed into another. We are the X-Men. We were brought down once, but do not think I will allow us to be brought down again."

"You have the solution?" Emma inquired. She saw the look on Ororo's face. She unlocked and opened the doors to the office. "Let me know when you need my assistance."

"You will be the first to know," Ororo said, meeting Emma's gaze and watching her close the doors.


	6. Fate Weavers

X-Men: Fate

_Fate Weavers_

Ororo walks with Forge from breakfast.

"How is your progress?" Ororo asked him.

"I worked on it all night, but it isn't quite done," Forge said.

"Building a device that will allow us to enter Jean's mind was not going to be easy, but what is keeping you from finishing?" Ororo asked.

"The transference of a consciousness into Jean's mind will be dangerous," Forge said. "Not including Jean's mind attacking the intruder, the consciousness that enters her mind must be able to remain stable or it could be lost."

"We do not want to lose one person trying to save another," Ororo said. "Although, I do believe Emma would manage."

"I agree," Forge said. "But because there won't be a way to test this device, I want to make sure that once she enters Jean's labyrinth I'll be able to bring her back."

"Understandable," Ororo said. "I will allow you to do what you do best." They reached the top of the staircase. "I did not get a chance to meet with Adrian yet. How is faring?"

"He's uncomfortable," Forge said. "He's unsure. He doesn't know what to do or how to act. He's only at ease when he speaks with Kurt. Other students have tried to meet with him, but he just stays in his room with the door locked and ignores them. Kurt told me he didn't feel right interacting with the others after everything he did to mutants in the past."

"I thought he might have trouble adjusting based on the information you and Emma provided about him," Ororo said. "His situation reminds me of when Logan first arrived. I had an idea I thought about putting into action. Perhaps, it might be the solution."

"With that look in your eye, I look forward to seeing what you've come up with," Forge said.

Ororo and Forge watched as Reva came jogging up the stairs.

"Hey Professor Munroe, Forge," Reva said, a bit out of breath. She spoke with a British accent. "Forge, are you ever going to tell me your real name?" She came and leaned against the staircase banister.

"It's nothing special," Forge said and smiled.

"You should let me be the judge of that," Reva said.

"Where are you coming from Ms. Parker?" Ororo asked.

"I just came from boxing with Professor Howlett," Reva said. "He had heard I was all right. I had to show him I was a bit better than all right. He tried to hide it, but I impressed him."

Forge saw Emma walking with Adrian. He was happy to see that she had gotten him out of his room.

"You came here for a chance to do things differently," Emma told him. "You can't do that staring at the four walls in your room."

"Once anyone found out I used to be a Purifier, they'd want nothing to do with me," Adrian said. "I wouldn't blame them. I'll help out, because humans and mutants are in danger, but I'm not going to pretend my past doesn't exist. It wouldn't be right."

"You're going to be a difficult one, aren't you?" Emma said.

When the doorbell rang, it caught everyone's attention. Remy and Danielle came from the common room to answer the door.

"You must be Mr. LeBeau and Ms. Moonstar," Elijah said. After he put down a box he was carrying, he extended a hand to shake theirs. "Evan told us we'd be meeting with the two of you."

"Reth is right behind us," Rebekah said. "He's bringing up another box."

"No need to be so formal mon ami," Remy said. "Feel free to call me Remy. This must be your beautiful wife." Remy took her free hand and kissed it.

"Evan said you were a charmer," Rebekah said. "Sorry Remy, I'm already taken." She and Elijah smiled at each other.

"That's not all he is either," Danielle said. "You can just call me Danielle."

"Don't worry I could tell," Rebekah said. The two women laughed while Remy frowned. "I'm Rebekah, and this is Elijah."

"Glad to meet you," Danielle said. "Let me take that box."

"It's fine," Rebekah said. "I got it. There are plenty more. Lead us to his room, and you can help with the rest."

"You can take mine," Elijah said. He put his box in Remy's arms. He, Rebekah and Danielle shared a laugh. "I'll go grab another. Here he is."

"Who is he?" Reva asked no one in particular about Reth.

Adrian noticed Reva leaning over the banister trying to get a closer look.

"This is where it starts," Reth said under his breath and smiled as he entered the mansion


	7. Rogue's Gallery

X-Men: Fate

_Rogue's Gallery_

"Since when was the Brotherhood a babysitting service?" Quicksilver asked.

"Once I've gone to see Destiny, we'll know how to proceed," Rogue said. "Until then, keep quiet Quicksilver."

"Besides, these are no longer kids," Psylocke said. She stood beside Rogue in front of the new members. "These are our new siblings."

"You've been training them," Havok said. "That's why you've been out of action for the past couple of weeks."

"Yes," Psylocke said. "Rogue requested that I take them under my wing, and I accepted her request."

"I still don't think we can trust her," Quicksilver spat.

Rogue shot him a venomous look. "You don't have to trust her. You don't have to even be here. She's with me. If you have a problem, leave."

"Rogue," Azazel began, teleporting on the other side of her. "If he has finally become too much of a nuisance, let me handle him."

"It's his choice," Rogue said. She turned from Azazel to Quicksilver. Quicksilver said nothing. "Psylocke, introduce them."

"Yes," Psylocke said. "Of course. Azazel, Havok and Quicksilver, I am proud to present to you the new members of our Brotherhood. You knew her as Lupita Conejo, a young woman who suffered at the hands of the Purifiers. Now, you will know her as Nova. With her ability, Photon Regulation, she can move at the speed of Light and produce dangerous impulses and destructive energy. She is a welcome addition to our team."

Quicksilver laughed. "She can move at the speed of Light? Looks like you and I need to have a little race. See who's faster."

"Old man, you couldn't hold a candle to me," Nova said.

"We'll see about that," Quicksilver said.

"Settle down," Havok told them, as they looked like they were about to take each other out.

"Next," Psylocke continued, "we had Aimi Yoshida, a young woman whose family sent her away to save her from the chaos of the world. She will now be known as Obsidian. Her ability, Density Control, makes her capable of close range and long range assaults. She is a mountain that cannot be moved with strength to overpower and endure."

"Sounds like a real powerhouse," Havok said.

"I do my best," Obsidian said.

"I'll see to it that you do," Havok said.

"Finally, Leon Grimm," Psylocke went on. "He is now Phantom. Astral Possession, his ability, will take us to greater heights. He won't be seen or heard until he strikes. And by then, it will be too late. He's a young man after my own heart."

"Perhaps he'll be after mine as well," Azazel said. "The art of darkness isn't a plaything boy, but if you learn from us, you'll be better than the rest."

"Anything you have to teach me," Phantom said, "I am willing and able to learn."

Azazel revealed a wicked grin. Psylocke eyed him. " I won't let him dig his claws too deep into you." She spoke to Obsidian and Nova too. "This goes for you too. They might have chosen their favorites, but at the end of the day, you're still under my care. Don't forget it."

Obsidian, Nova and Phantom bowed. "Yes Mistress."

"I'll leave you three in their capable hands," Rogue said to them. "If you have any problems, let me know. I won't let anything happen to you." She turned to Azazel. "I need your ability." He held out his arm to her, and Rogue absorbed his ability before she turned back to the three. "From here on out, you're not with Psylocke, you're not with Havok, Azazel or Quicksilver. You're with me. All of you are with me. And with me, together, we are going to change everything."

With that, Rogue teleported from the room but not before she watched the Brotherhood members, her team, all nod in agreement.


End file.
